<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood of the Goddess by Ending_To_Begin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621736">Blood of the Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin'>Ending_To_Begin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy on Headcanons, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a story which may be told generations after the defeat of the calamity.. of the possibility it did not end, but may yet with a bit of hope, love, secrecy, compassion, and a healthy sprinkling of passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: After being gifted Breath of the Wild by an amazing friend of mine, I binged the game and of course fell absolutely in love with everything, including my favorite races all over again- if not moreso than ever. The craftsmanship of the world and it's characters has been inspiring and an absolute joy to experience, and so I couldn't just leave it at that. I've been working on this story ever since, it is one of my greatest prides and joys, though it remains unfinished. Chapters will vary in length and upload times, but I hope you fall as deeply in love with these characters as I did writing this story- from the familiar to all the new faces throughout Hyrule. Your feedback may help me complete it too should you wish to share &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Extra tags/Warnings: This is a NSFW Fic, please be advised of depictions of sex, violence, blood, language, embarrassing situations, fluff, and many other points that might just have you squirming in your chair depending on where your interests do or do not lie.<br/>There are lgbtq+ characters- all of which are important and part of the plot, but in this instance we are following Zelda and her male love interest.<br/>Headcanons make up a ton of this work.. everything from the characters’ designs to their anatomy (ex. Hylians ears wiggle/move in response to their emotions) most of which will become obvious as they pop up *snorts*.<br/>There is Angst™ and some corny ass jokes/lines all throughout.<br/>Some chapters may also dive right into the thick of things unabashedly (please note the author doesn't care. It was fun as hell to write) and leave you reeling (author does care about that- about you, the reader, so feel free to chew out, post incoherent speech, offer constructive criticism, and more. I'm here for you).</p><p>I hope you enjoy taking this whirlwind journey as much as I did and I look forward to seeing you through this self-indulgent masterpiece*.</p><p> </p><p>*Author may be totally biased and proud of their own works and writings. No legal responsibility will be held if 'Blood of the Goddess’ does not fall under or fit the reader's definition of 'masterpiece’ or any of it's synonymous phrases.<br/>Warranty invalid across all oceans.**<br/>Terms and conditions may apply. See author for details.</p><p>**This is me, the author, attempting to be funny. I don't mean any of it in any seriousness. </p><p> </p><p>Here's my blog where you may stumble across some of the headcanons that will be sprinkled throughout this story- https://theot3rulesofhyrule.tumblr.com/<br/>it's slightly broken on desktop at the moment... but works great on mobile!! Feel free to bug me there if I'm not getting to your comments here, have questions, ect &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Please enjoy all you desire!! Feedback is most welcome and appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stands to reason that the cycle needs to end.. too much has been lost, too much time wasted on struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line of the goddess needs to run dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hate of ancient evil may never be quenched, but it can be divided, used towards other purposes. The bravery and courage of the third player needs to be removed just the same…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The wellspring cannot be revived. It must be stopped, once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A decision must be made. How much should be sacrificed… how much can be saved without a risk. It must be made in the span of one lifetime. There can be no time wasted. There is but one way to do it right and let the world move on.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The race of Hylians is coming to an end… and the Gerudo have agreed to share the same fate. It is a decision they made willingly, even being a difficult one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though, the Gerudo have time to prepare for their demise. We, as Hylains, do not share that luxury. Because we are scattered far and wide.. because we have become the race that dominates and adapts, there is no feasible way to let it be known to all, and truly, perhaps that is a blessing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every Gerudo, from the strongest warrior to the smallest child will know their fate… will know of their doom and be bound by it. There is a sadness that spreads across their ranks, a resignation… Hylians will not suffer so, but neither will they understand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fear will grip them, the children of this day and age, when they find no friend or foe will produce offspring. Panic may ensue as Children are born to no family.. as years pass and faces never seem younger…. When their kingdom must keep the knowledge of their demise a secret from them, lest there be attempts made to stop it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The plan is not foolproof… but it is all there is. The cycle must end. A new race must rise in place of those who die. A race with differing lore and a history not fraught with so much destruction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>None other than those given life by the goddess herself, born of her very blood are so well suited to life… but one must arise in time. They must adapt and learn and grow in the place of those lost, or forever too be lost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess…? Is something the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda set down her pen with a sigh and clasped her hands under her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was much to do. There was time, but the sooner the better. Still, a moment of quiet could be spared… was necessary. This decision was not an easy one by any means, no matter how sensible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said after her moment had passed. “I was simply recounting the day. It is an arduous task, but all is well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess turned towards her servant with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Majesty. I was simply concerned… you seem sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda's smile grew warm and she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes it is good to be sad. It allows appreciation for the times we are happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not fret, it will not linger, as darkness never does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The handmaiden brightened. “Thank you, princess. You are wise as ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady bowed before excusing herself. Zelda watched her leave fondly, truly grateful she had the trust of her people. It made everything easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And true, she told no lie. Sadness did remind her to be grateful for everything that made her happy, and Zelda knew better than anyone that darkness could always be pushed back…  Zelda's smile faded, because she also knew what it took to do so; and in this instance, the ultimate sacrifice was required.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not necessary that she give her life right away- though she knew if it had been she would not have hesitated- but she would grow old and die an unfulfilled life. A life fraught with lonely burdens, and the weight of the world ever pressing down.. and the guilt. All Hylians, even those of mixed races- those diluted with too much Hylian blood- all people born of the Goddess’ will would be forfeit in the end. And so too would be the Gerudo. The weight was a different one to bear, but heavy all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gerudo were not her people by blood or rule, but Zelda still felt for them. Her heart still bled for their loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had struggled so long and hard to finally thrive once again, only to be told in their blood ran an abomination. All with even a drop of Gerudo blood too would be fated to die an unfulfilled life because of it's terrible potency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still.. one light in the dark deeds was the knowledge that she was not entirely alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this lifetime Zelda had been incredibly lucky not only to have Link by her side, but also the alliance with the Gerudo. A complete and total alliance. Their leader and king, Ganondorf, had not yet lost himself to the ancient curse. It's strength had been so utterly depleted in the previous incarnation that he had lived well into his middle age without succumbing. It was slowly creeping around the edges of his soul- which had driven him to make the alliance in the first place- but it could not overcome his will. It had taken many years for the Hylian king's daughter to be born and many more for the legendary hero to emerge, but in that time, the Gerudo and Hylian kings had managed to devise their final end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda hoped it was the answer. She had been raised, even before regaining her memories and powers, knowing she would be the last princess. She could only pray it would be successful.. for if not, they were dooming races without reason.. dooming two to die childless and unfulfilled, and the rest to the will of an ancient evil should it find a way to manifest in ways the remaining races could not counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still.. it was their final hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Diplomats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having all arrived, it is time for the races of Hyrule to learn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not but a day had passed since Zelda sealed her diary and ALL the emissaries had arrived. Their arrival had been so swift, in fact, the palace was in a tizzy trying to accommodate their guests. It left Zelda to her thoughts perhaps a little too often as of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Case in point, she was staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrival of the Zora emissary hours previous had left little to be desired as far as Zora entrances went, and yet, Zelda- having seen many wonders of the world and so many creatures she could scarcely count them- had been stunned upon spying </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had watched him and his soldiers walk from the water to be greeted by her father, and could scarcely look away. His company had been equally impressive, but she'd just been stunned. Many Zora were red or blue, sometimes even purple, black or green, but such a teal as he was was fascinating on it's own. That would have been enough for him to stand out, but as he spoke, his voice carried the air of command alongside a softness that spoke of many years of diplomacy in favor of peace. As he moved she was privy to the strength and speed he carried. He had the flair of his father- the Zora King, Sidon- but also formidable grace as he had leapt backwards with all confidence into the water. It had been a spectacle unrivaled even by the Rito’s grand entrance to the castle balconies some time before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now after a small feast and there he stood in the rotunda, conversing with, but standing out from the other waiting diplomats and ambassadors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda honestly found herself unable to part from watching him. She told herself she was there to keep an eye on all diplomats, but in truth her eyes kept finding the Zora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If ever there was a creature born for the burden of royalty, it was he. Of this, Zelda was certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still young of course, in his hundreds- a young adult to the Zora- but his apparent charismatic nature, cunning, and sharp wit also made him the perfect ambassador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what she knew of the Zora king, Zelda expected some form of boastful and playful behavior to become apparent in his offspring, but if the prince had any, he kept it carefully quelled behind his magnificently polished scales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda jumped and winced. She had subconsciously begun leaning on the railing whilst watching the proceedings below her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Righting herself, she turned towards her trusted advisor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Impa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will commence soon.. you had wished to be notified when we needed you… is something the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda sighed, feeling uncomfortable being asked the same question so many times as of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is the matter… I was.. I was just thinking. Shall we then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda skirted around Impa awkwardly. The Sheikah woman watched, but said nothing more. She followed shortly after as Zelda made her way into the war room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda nodded in turn to her father, Link, Ganondorf, and Ganon's guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards were permitted because, of course, all Gerudo were already privy to their fate, but also to restrain their king should, for any reason at all, he suddenly be overwhelmed by the ancient evil. Zelda had full confidence that he would not, certainly not within the span of minutes. Lo, not even in the span of hours. Such evil did not take hold of one as strong as the Gerudo king so easily. He would put up a fight, and even attempt to extinguish himself before it ever came down to that. But that is precisely what all the ambassadors were here to discuss. They did not yet know, but the day was drawing nearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda moved to her designated seat as the Kings gave their final warnings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must be precise, but always remain cautious in what we say,” her father was saying. “We cannot risk any currently outside this room discovering the depth of plot we have devised, for it could be our ruin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak only if you must,” Ganondorf added. “The smallest detail could spark curiosity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If questions are asked, which we must expect, deviate as to why this is important. Why it will work. Keep everyone on track and on the same page, is this understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All nodded, Zelda included. She knew how important this was, and she had been trained for years under Impa's hand- whom she knew to absolutely have the strongest stoic expression no matter the circumstances. Not that Zelda could or wanted to compare, but that she had learned how to keep secrets and keep them well. She only hoped it would work here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I call in the ambassadors, my liege?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganondorf paused for a moment, taking the time to look at everyone in turn. His gaze was just as powerful as his voice, yet none in the room faltered. Even Zelda, though her spine went rigid, did not back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, he gave a nod to his guard. She immediately bowed and passed through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All was quiet as the room waited for the rest of the guests. They filed in one by one, some still laughing from jokes told in the foyer, others hastily trying to get last words in. It added a lighter air to the room, but those knowledgeable knew it would not last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took but a minute for all to find their seats, and when they did, silence fell once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the Hylian king who broke it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening,” said he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many replies came, some boisterous some quiet, before all settled once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all for coming. I know for some it was an arduous journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For those whom I have not yet extended my hand, the castle is your home whilst you are here. Please ask anything that you may need of the servants, within reason of course. We will do all we can to accommodate you from now until you deem yourself rested enough to return to your homelands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some murmurs sounded around the table, but many were also accompanied by grateful smiles. Zelda allowed herself to relax a little. All whom they'd invited were of good nature. She could sense it and she felt relieved for it. It would, perhaps, make this difficult task easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now… the matter we must discuss, is that of the cycle… of which you are all aware I trust?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, in fact, referring to the cycle of calamity and heroism that bind a princess, warrior, and king?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Rito ambassador had asked, with just as much pride as could be expected, but she was humble enough the king gave a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said gravely, “and we involved seek to end it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king gestured to Ganondorf, Zelda, and Link to indicate whom he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More murmurs erupted, accompanied by a few louder comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the cycle has never ended. It has only ever been quieted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Gerudo king is docile enough now isn't he? The curse quelled?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that to be accomplished?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If a danger still remains, can it be done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king stood. Though it was without force, all attention returned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this might seem…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kind sighed before clasping his hands behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am aware we have never been successful, that evil has always made it's escape from every bond or trap we have hidden it away behind.. but Ganondorf, the one who carries the burden of this curse upon his shoulders, has suggested something which has never been done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king gave a pause- and in truth Zelda knew her father was steeling himself for what he was about to say as much as he was for all potential reactions- before taking a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That single breath hushed the room, adding an edge of anticipation that took all other breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We intend not only to split the soul of the calamity, but to gift it in pieces to the living. To separate places in our combined homelands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several moments passed as everyone processed that bit of information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were going to be questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ganondorf gets the chance to explain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you out of your MIND?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room erupted in confusion and protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I don't get it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that really what you would call a gift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it even possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that any different from-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's abhorrent!! Do you know what you're asking?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king gave a sigh which few heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he called, “PLEASE calm down, all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clamor quieted, but many were still on edge, bursting with words they desperately wanted to have heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am aware of what we are asking- of what lord Ganondorf has proposed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it could be a trap!!” Someone burst out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension broke and majority of the room followed suit. Zelda slumped slightly in her chair, watching most of the ambassadors flip out. Curiously, however, there were a few who seemed to be doing the same as she. Their still forms stood out among the yelling and chaotic gestures. Link's and Ganondorf's stoicism was to be expected, the Zora prince’s and the Twilight ambassador's was not. She eyed them curiously, being as careful as she could to not gain their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stood to reason that the Twili would have expected something sort of drastic- their race had dealt with evil fragments before and knew well what their power could do against it. The Zora on the other hand… well, Zelda was once again impressed with the young prince’s calm nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After more yelling- some on part of the king in his attempts to quell the noise- Ganondorf finally  rose from his seat. He did so with such a natural air of grace and strength that he would have turned heads even had he not been blessed with immense height and stature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room quieted considerably, though it was still crackling with stress and fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearest friends,” his voice rumbled like thunder, “your wariness is understood, but please heed the words of an old man tired from his struggles with fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, looking to each species seated around him in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether you take that to mean myself or the Hylian king is entirely your free choice, however, we both offer the same words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The calamities of the past have been devastating for all our races. The battles fought have left lands in ruins and stained with innocent blood. Even a single drop is so precious… I do not desire any more to be spilled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gerudo king sighed quietly, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I fear if we do not take action now, we may lose our chance to stop this cycle before it begins anew once more. I fear we may perhaps never have an opportunity again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark curse residing within my very soul is weakened, slumbering, and that is a rare gift we have not had in a single tale or recent memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been proposed that in such a weakened state, this curse could be stretched, pulled so thin that it will take every ounce of fate vested in every god known to the many races to reassemble it back into it's full power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What we ask of you is this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganondorf once again paused, allowing any still unsettled to settle and hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ask that each race choose one champion- a young and willing participant who may be groomed for a momentous burden, similar to what these two souls take upon themselves in each incarnation-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gerudo king gestured to both Zelda and Link as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when my time and body expire to reveal the curse in it's purest form, we not simply break it to take the fragments and lock them away in a chest with a seal easily broken by fate… No..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What we ask of your kingdoms’ proposed champions is to each take one small fragment and allow it to become a part of their soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several shocked murmurs sounded before someone finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are asking us to corrupt one of our own! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You speak of innocent blood being so precious, yet ask us to sacrifice a child to the darkness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gerudo king hummed, but it was not in affirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could speak, yet another voice rang clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that so different from sealing away the fragments in a chest? Why do you request a living host?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganondorf bowed his head, acquiescing the validity of their concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do ask for sacrifice,” he said. Several of their company tensed in their seats, itching to deny the request. “But,” Ganondorf continued, “it is not as you may think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are currently only five places with objects that can hold the darkness in check, and only four guardians deigned to watch them. Once sealed in these places and guarded by those blessed with power, the darkness is able to seethe and gain strength. It is able to plot and wait as long as it needs to, for all it takes is for one guardian to fall- to time or a smaller evil- for one of these objects to be weakened, and for one large fragment to break free… and when it does, it desires only to corrupt pawns that may free yet another fragment until all have been released.. and thus the cycle will have begun again…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If, however, the curse was to be split further- for as many races as are before me today- and each fragment is kept safe within the confines of a living soul…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still speak of corruption,” someone squawked indignantly, “of giving over one of our own to the darkness!”</span>
</p><p><span>“Not quite,” the Gerudo mused. “I perhaps have not stressed this enough… the fragments are to be significantly smaller than the five we have time and time again sealed away… in part because there are more than five races, and because, namely, we are also choosing to seal fragments within the confines of </span><em><span>other</span></em> <em><span>creatures</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>More hushed whispers sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That still sounds like corruption…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES, it DOES. WHY are you so hell-bent on corrupting the innocent living?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganondorf sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies for the long winded explanation.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We have tried many times to seal away the soul and curse within </span>
  <span>objects</span>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> attempts have eventually failed. And they always will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However.. within the Gerudo bloodline the curse has ALWAYS resided. The curse cannot move freely nor easily from the soul I bear. It is the same for the Princess and her Knight. Their fates have lingered within their souls as well, unable to be passed to any but those whom share their line within Hyrule, and only when the time is right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this curse is given in fragments to other souls, it is within reason to believe that those fragments will not be able to move from those whom are willing to carry it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what of the corruption?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that is why the fragments MUST be small, for if they are too much to bear, they can and will engulf the soul entirely. The fragments will seek one another out and rejoin as each carrying their fragment is spent in conjunction, possibly allowing the curse to also then grow in power and strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If small, the fragments will be manageable.. held within another soul as a thief is held in a cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is no small task to carry even a small fragment, but that is why we plead your willingness to choose a willing champion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the emphasis on 'willing’? Particularly why the emphasis when you could think of adding fragments to the soul of animals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganondorf smiled softly this time, his patience remarkable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An animal is not as easy to corrupt as some may believe, but it is still far easier than those with knowledge of more. Animal souls are brimming with light and strength, yes. With innocence. And though, true they are easily dispatched when they grow too wild or unruly, such behavior will not diminish for the next it passes to. It would only grow until it is strong enough to crush the body of the animal and once again rejoin en masse with other fragments that break free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Ganondorf finally answered the burning question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why we ask for a willing champion… it is best that one may know and understand their fate, understand what it takes to keep the darkness at bay. They need to be strong and able to keep the light within them strong. To fight against the call of the other fragments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We as sentient creatures are not so simple, nor so innocent as animals… yet we cannot simply trust in those innocent souls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As an added bit of hope... Champions are likely only to die one at a time, many years apart from one another, locking their fragment of this curse within their region and their strong and willing bloodline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even should it come that many champions die at once, the fragments will be far and scattered enough- hardly able to be found at all- none should succumb to complete corruption again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of the ambassadors contemplated many questions before someone managed to articulate what they understood of the proposition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… these proposed champions that would hold a fragment within their soul.. because there will always be a risk of the calamity gaining strength.. they and their families would never be allowed to leave their homelands if they take on this burden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganondorf mused for a moment before deciding his best answer would be as simple as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room went dead silent, all races attempting to absorb the heavy request the Gerudo king had made of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganondorf settled back into his seat, wearied yet resolved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hylian king gave everyone several moments before he took a breath to say his last piece. Many had possible protests, but this meeting was to simply pass the idea to all the leaders of the races, nothing more. After all, it was not the ambassadors’ decision to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambassadors and friends... Here today is not about deciding the answer. We ask that this information, this serious request, is returned with you to your homes and discussed among your own counsel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any information you might need in writing will happily be provided to you, but for now I ask that all adjourn and go to rest… this is a wearisome burden for us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda was stunned that not a single whisper rose. All was quiet, only the sound of moving armor and feet resounding as all the races did as the king asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many seemed to be in a trance, or in shock. Others seemed resigned, but a strange few seemed to hold their tongues only for the sake of their overwhelmed company, completely unphased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her own continued shock, the Zora Prince was among those with still clear eyes. It was something she had not expected, even watching him so from the moment he had arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda berated herself silently for thinking of it. For some reason, her gaze kept being drawn to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head though, aware of her impolite stare. It was good he had come out of the hearing so well. He certainly did live up to his race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Cost of Wistfulness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda is feeling wistful after the meeting. Where she goes will have unexpected consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter, but the next one is extremely long. Be warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few ambassadors stayed behind to converse quietly with the Kings on other matters, but Zelda herself knew her presence was no longer needed. She was a figurehead and nothing more in these discussions- there to provide confidence, trust, and nonviolence. She knew all, yet had no say. She had given up that right a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wandering from the war room, Zelda allowed herself a small, forlorn sigh. She certainly wasn't the only one who would make one before the end of the night, though hers would likely be the heaviest within her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being born to have no choice. It wasn't as if she wasn't technically used to such things, her soul remembering many mandatory battles from generations past, yet this still felt heavy. It felt like a betrayal of everything the goddess ever wanted for those she had given life. It felt wrong to simply give up… but it was too late now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hearing for the rest of the races had been today… their decisions would be heard perhaps a month from now… but the fate had been sealed for her race. The secret spell that would send her race into spiraling unfulfillment had long since been cast. The last Hylian child had already been conceived. Soon it would be born and forever be the last to ever marvel at the light of day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda was not paying attention to where she was wandering. Some of the ambassadors seemed to be pacing or wandering as well, but none knew the Castle like Zelda. She was able to absently wander through all of the common areas and into quieter ones where her head became lost within clouds of bittersweet resolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been told from day one what her fate would be. She had been told she could of course put a stop to it- though unkindly by Impa- and yet even as a child had chosen to concede. Part of her wanted to rebel at the time, but she could not fault the logic. She could not deny the sacrifice- her soul resonated and awoke with such a powerful one- and she could not deny the hope that swelled in her breast. The hope that it would finally end.. that it would all be over and peace- a true peace- would finally find all of Hyrule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda sighed quietly, leaning just as absently on a railing. She seemed to have a habit of doing that as of late, but for the moment she couldn't bring herself to particularly care. She was too busy trying to figure out just how she should feel about all of it.</span>
</p><p><span>It was her duty to be strong and radiant for her people, and yet she was just a girl in this lifetime. 18. </span>Barely an adult and full of so many feelings that were hard to push down without a direct, public need. So full of… something, knowing fate was already laid out for her no matter which direction she turned. To fight the darkness forever more, reincarnated again and again, or to finally die with the rest of her race.</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes passed, yet still she could not find an answer. It did not distress her until suddenly someone spoke up behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what do I owe the honor, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda jolted and lost her balance. She pivoted far too fast without meaning to and suddenly found herself bumping awkwardly into and falling backwards over the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda managed a soft cry as her hands came to her face. In this lifetime she was never one to yell, though at the moment she wished she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands pressed hard over her eyes as she waited for her head to connect with the ground, only… it never did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something caught one of her ankles hard enough to bruise, but Zelda felt immediate gratitude wash over her as she stopped falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands swiftly parted to allow her to see that none other than the Zora Prince had caused her startlement and had subsequently become her rescuer. He was perched on the wall, one arm holding onto the railing, and feet planted against the wall itself to keep him balanced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled a small smile at her before gently flexing his bicep to pull her upwards. It was rather impressive until suddenly the old stone railing gave way under his powerful claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda squeaked again, his eyes widened, and they were falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hot Young Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda finds laughter and companionship with the Zora prince.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE/WARNINGS: </p><p>This chapter CAN BE SKIPPED. It is extremely NSFW and lengthy with quite a few headcanons that may not be to everyone's fancy. It includes sexual acts as well as mild violence and blood.<br/>TL;DR at the end!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda's own eyes clamped shut of their own volition, but odd sensations accosted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a tug on her ankle, then, suddenly, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. The other let go of her ankle to hook under her knees. The next thing was a huge shock and she jolted within that grip as cool water rushed up around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world went quiet for no more than a second before she was pulled out, those strong arms never letting her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused and sputtering slightly, she moved her hands to wipe away enough water so she could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince was smiling down at her, though she couldn't tell if it was an apology or a rather impressed one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took to the former and suddenly sputtered out as many thanks yous and apologies as she could. The prince’s smile then did side more towards impressed and Zelda found herself feeling shy under it, quieting her words yet still babbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-am so sorry I wasn't paying attention and it got the better of me- if you hadn’t acted so quick I might have… have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda tilted her head, something dawning on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… why are we </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince’s face lit up before his head fell back with laughter. It was not unkind and Zelda found herself suddenly fascinated by the way the gills on his ribs brought air into his lungs rather than his mouth. She was almost flush next to his gills, so she felt the obvious pull of oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince finally settled and flashed Zelda a kind smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it seems you had not meant to come to the gardens,” he said. “We've fallen into the spring that is the resting place for my stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gardens… she had ended up in the gardens again. Zelda blushed furiously both from that fact and the fact that she had accidentally intruded so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She often loved to hide in the gardens as a child, and took to tending to the plants when she was stressed… or done with Impa's lessons for the day, likely despite the fact that Impa was not done teaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m so terribly sorry!”” Zelda crowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince laughed once again, starting to move through the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is no bother,” he said, “I understand completely, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> apologise for startling you so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda covered her face with her hands once more and mumbled out a quiet 'it was my fault,’ before thanking him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince acquiesced with yet another smile, though this one she didn't see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did feel when he moved from the water though, and gave a shiver feeling the cool air against her drenched form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncovering her eyes, she expected the Zora to put her down, but he was looking her over speculatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm..” he hummed quietly, “would it be alright if I escorted you back to your rooms? You are quite drenched and I would not have you catch a cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda felt her ears dart up and heat. She knew she should really say she was fine, but the fact that the Zora was actually warmer than the air around them made her shove that logic down. She really didn't want to try and walk all the way to her quarters by herself either, she realized, because the floors of the castle were marble and became extremely slippery when wet. She'd be tripping all over herself while the Zora on the other hand… they were used to walking along slick floors and climbing even slicker rocks with ease. Not only that.. There'd be questions either way. If she was with the prince at least… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would… appreciate it, yes,” she said bashfully, “as long as you don't mind the trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laugh rang out loud and clear once again. “It's no trouble at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Zelda could protest, the Zora Prince was moving. She was even more surprised he hadn't set her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was swift, but gentle- being sure not to jostle Zelda's small frame- so she had no reason to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did ask for directions once or twice as the large halls were a bit of a maze for an outsider, but otherwise happily moved along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda was so focused on the strangeness of it all and her unbridled gratitude that she did not notice the several curious glances, and other more-than-mildly disapproving glances. Even if she had, she did not particularly care about them at the moment. Her logic was sound enough- slippery floors and a warm Zora- so nothing in her gave protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When finally they reached her quarters, Zelda once again expected the prince to set her down, but he did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I bring you to somewhere your clothes may not stain your floors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strange question that shocked the princess into nodding before she registered that water didn't actually stain… the strangeness lingered as she told the prince where her washroom was within her room. He promptly carried her there and only then did he set her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda sighed in a mix of gratitude and discomfort. Her clothes were cold most places they touched her skin and she shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince gave her an apologetic smile before doing yet another strange thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda, in her habits of royal treatment, had expected him to graciously bow and leave to allow her her privacy. He did not, and instead reached for her gloved hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Zelda froze. She didn't understand what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment she thought she might be dreaming up such a strange scenario- perhaps she had hit her head on stone floor at the bottom of the railing after all- but the Zora’s touch was too real. Him slipping her glove from her hand was far too real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully draped the soaked fabric over her wash basin with one hand while his other gently held her now bare one. His skin was definitely warmer than hers at the moment and she shivered at the how the cold had so swiftly seeped into her bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze darted to hers in apology as he shifted and removed her second glove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was finally then as he set the glove next to it's pair that Zelda found her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse.. Excuse me, your highness… may I inquire as to what you are doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince chuckled softly. Zelda once again noted his gills flaring slightly as he breathed. It was fascinating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though instead of the prince answering her question directly, she got a very different sort of response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt your gaze fall on me, Princess,” he said softly, “from the moment I arrived it has been finding me and lingers as the water sticks the clothes to your skin, though it is much warmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda felt her face greatly heat. She hadn't known he was aware of her watching him, and truthfully she hadn't meant to stare. He simply stood out so against the other races. Her eyes were naturally drawn to him. He practically glowed his colors were so complementary to one another, his scales shining like the finest silk in the mid afternoon sun, and his demeanor was such as Zelda had rarely seen. The definition of contained and regal, but without losing an ounce of flair and personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you just happened to wander into the gardens… my designated place while I am here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince was practically purring, though not in a threatening way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda felt her ears perk up in curiosity and had to fight the urge to clamp her hands over them in embarrassment. She was so curious as to what he was getting at, what every strange, and frankly shocking, action meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may be so bold, I do believe I have captured your interest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was indeed bold. Zelda knew her face had gone bright red and she ducked her head- as much admitting embarrassment as defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Zora Prince still held one of her hands in his, gently, as a knight would before giving the royal hand a traditional kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face remained fairly red as the thought accosted her and she felt the most sheepish of smiles spread across her lips. So many embarrassing things were going through her mind, it was hardly appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, when the prince indeed did bring her fingers softly to his lips, some actually seemed entirely appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda in her shock had the thought to yank her hand away, but her formal training as royalty held her in place just as much as her awe did. Her head did tilt, however, and she stared at him, unable to help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her several tries to form words as he gently separated his lips from her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..You-... I-... Y-your highness,” was all she finally squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yes, Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gold eyes flashed to hers and practically stopped her heart. The strangeness of looking into a predator’s slitted gaze was daunting enough, yet there was also something powerful burning behind them..Something that ignited another burn across her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are…” gorgeous, bold, handsome, intriguing, sexy- wait.. what in the Goddess’ name had come over her?! Such thoughts were hardly appropriate to think of a stranger- particularly a royal one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I-I am afraid I do not even know your name!” She sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't sure how her brain had managed that level of coherency, nor the question itself, but she felt just the smallest bit of her formal training and sense of duties coming back to her. Impa would probably be proud of that at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince laughed, bowing lightly without letting go of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Lizali, at your service, Lady Zelda-,” he said. Something about it made Zelda's face feel warmer than it already was, though a shiver rocked through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-if I may be so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Zelda a moment to register what he said as he stood, but when she did something in her screamed to bolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His comment had been accompanied by the trailing of his eyes down to her soaked tunic in a manner she only knew to be so boldly displayed in private quarters between two newlyweds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sense of duty screamed at her to shove the Zora Prince away. His behavior had more than warranted it. She could hardly believe a prince of all sorts- especially this regal definition of grace- was proposing… was quite obviously suggesting…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truest princess in her- the one who obediently followed every rule, complied with everything her kingdom demanded of her, and thought only on her duties- kicked and screamed inside of her telling her how wrong all of this was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand twitched subtlety, but just as she was going to yank it away and slap the bold fish monster- no matter his status- another voice resounded within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one was her own- the voice of the girl whom had never asked for the burden of a kingdom. The innocent (or possibly depraved and rebellious) side of her that was entirely her own told her to pause… because this…This was amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logic told her she was very much attracted to this prince. She had been since she first saw him. Logic also told her Zoras were horrendous at jokes, many of them hardly had a dishonest bone in their body. It was practically impossible for them to hold a straight face when they knew the punchline. It was just how they were raised. Consequences for honesty non-existent, and consequences for dishonesty severe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was.. real. All of it- despite it being so far from tradition, so close to completely and utterly scandalous,coming out of nowhere, and making so little sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goddess in her screamed- she could not consider something so depraved! She had a kingdom! So much to uphold, so much riding on her fulfilment of her destiny. She was required to marry and have a child and continue the line to fight the darkness, she was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda- the true Zelda- the girl inside whom had conceded to change that fate gave the most triumphant of cheers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That destiny no longer applied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda smiled up at the prince, cheeks still pink, and reveled in the fact that she needn’t worry about conceiving a child, about going ahead with the strangest proposal she had ever been presented with, or about anyone being the wiser if she did not wish it so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Lizali,” she said warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her delight, the prince’s pupils flared and his voice came out more gravely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would… very much like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince seemed utterly shocked for a moment before a hunger leapt into his eyes the likes Zelda had never before felt cast upon her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was so utterly strange and unexpected and so wonderfully, wonderfully perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince in front of her.. this absolutely stunning Zora across from her appeared to be having the exact same thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own cheeks had flushed the most complimentary blue. It suited him well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda let the prince pull her just a bit closer. He released her hand, but instead of letting it drop, he allowed her to slide her fingertips across his scaled forearm as he reached for her in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers, normally cool to the touch of a Hylian, slid over Zelda's collarbone and followed it under the collar of her tunic leaving a streak of heat behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda gripped his forearm to anchor herself as his fingers spread to pry some of the fabric from her skin so he could press his hand fully across her pectoral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was so large his fingers were able to gently wrap over her shoulder while the edge of his palm rested on the ridge of her bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both paused for a moment, Zelda admiring the prince's further dilating pupils, before her body gave an involuntary shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince seemed to snap out of a trance and smiled down at her in apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us get those off of you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone was quite practical, yet the princess felt a pleasant line of heat race down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince pulled his hand away and, to Zelda's surprise, kneeled down in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth opened to question him, but he answered before words had even fully formed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small hum left the princess as Lizali’s hands slid up and under her tunic- the feeling of his warm fingertips striking against her cool skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blush grew, but she made no protest as he pushed the fabric up- exposing her belly and then her chest before he gently pulled the soaked fabric over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully avoided her braid and tossed it to the side. It landed on the floor with a wet flop, but Zelda didn't care. Her focus was on the prince still kneeling before her. He stared in awe- fingers gently sliding back down her frame. They trailed down her ribs and the barely visible bulge of her love handles before sliding across her belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat pooled in her lower extremities and Zelda's head fell back without her say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince before her chuckled quietly before she felt a searing heat find her belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and glanced back down to discover he had pressed his mouth near her navel and was licking a stripe towards her ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin must have cooled to the extreme from her soaking for the Zora’s tongue to feel so hot against her flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers gripped at her sides as he held her in place for himself and Zelda moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle reverberated through her abdomen from the prince before she felt his tongue separate from her. His hands slid further upward and around to her back. Another shiver wracked her form- this one of anticipation as his fingers reached for the button that held the thin fabric of her bra in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unclasped it so swiftly, Zelda barely had time to register it was gone before she felt Lizali's mouth find one of her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped even as he pulled her flush to him and gently slid one hand to stroke his thumb across her other pert bud. He was so hot everywhere he touched her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda's head fell back once more and her arms draped across the prince's shoulders, giving him all the permission he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lapped gently at her nipple, flicking it once before sealing his mouth over it in an open mouthed kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was not terribly wide and Zelda felt the very tips of Lizali's teeth graze her soft flesh. She moaned louder- surprised, but wanting nothing more than to feel those warm, sharp teeth continue to graze her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of her hands came up to gently press to the underside of Lizali's head tail. She had no mind to be embarrassed about it as Lizali finally made a pleased sound of his own against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb swiped harder against her nipple as he gently brought his teeth closer together over the other just enough he had a grip. He tugged slightly and Zelda keened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was incredibly careful- his teeth more than razor sharp- but the pinch was very much there, and it felt amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand gripped the back of his head hard and her other hand came to grip his wrist, the stimulation overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She panted, feeling quite exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali’s teeth let go and his breath fanned across her skin as he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small sound made it's way out of Zelda followed by another shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down to see him smiling up at her, his teeth bared and visibly just as sharp as they felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unexpected wash of curiosity moved over her as suddenly he seemed to gain an idea. She would have asked what that was about, but Lizali had apparently decided to go through with it before the words could form in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A devious glint lit his eyes before he, quite lewdly, opened his mouth as wide as it would go with his tongue sticking out. Just as lewdly, he pressed it against the side of her breast and moved his head upwards. His tongue was wide and flat and for some reason- as nice as it felt against her skin- there was something seriously comical about the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda burst out laughing, her head falling back. She felt smile spreading across his face in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To prevent herself from accidentally making Lizali's teeth nick her flesh, she let his head go. She pressed her hand to her own face instead, trying to stop her giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back down- saw how absolutely smug Lizali looked, and utterly failed to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda laughed for several moments even as Lizali nuzzled her chest and chuckled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was curious,” she heard him say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was quite warm against her and Zelda looked down to see his own blush spread far across his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, amused and endeared, as she brought her hand down to his face to trace the color there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was funny,” she said, “thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy to be of service,” he said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Zelda held any further doubts about her decision to indulge in.. whatever this was, subsequently evaporated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's thumb swiped across Zelda's nipple as it previously had and she gasped quietly. She was absolutely certain her own pupils had dilated from that as she watched him. Lizali seemed to appreciate it and did it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More heat zipped down her spine and pooled between her legs. She fought the urge to squirm in the prince's hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have interpreted her twitch as a shiver- not that she was complaining- as his hands swiftly moved down to brush the hem of her pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers dipped gently past the hem, warming the skin under the cool fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda's blush grew significantly. Very few people had seen her completely nude as an adult- and all that had were also female. It was new to have a male going to be privy to her entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no mind to protest though. Had she been disinterested or self conscious, she would have slowed the prince down right in the beginning. No, she very much wanted the fabric separating her skin from his gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers tugged gently, prying the fabric from her damp skin. It wasn't the most comfortable sensation, and the air was cold against her skin, but she was happy to wiggle out all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicked away her shoes and the sopping pile as soon as it met her ankles and then she truly was bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's hands came up to cup her ass. Zelda giggled before realizing just where the Zora’s head was. He was looking up at her, but his face was level with her crotch. Her blush deepened- too many thoughts trying to push themselves into her head at once. One that stood out though was just how stirring that was. Lizali was not afraid of any sort of possible bedroom taboo that she could tell. It was wonderfully exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could look back down and begin anything else, however, Zelda moved to gently cup his chin. There was something else she wanted, something she held much curiosity about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali looked to her curiously, but with warmth in his gaze. That warmth made her want to try all the more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, she tugged upwards, silently asking him to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He complied, sliding up until he was at his full height. It trumped hers by at least a good few feet, but she was still able to reach around his neck. She hooked her arms around his neck and, possibly in a contradiction from her last request, pulled to ask him to bend- though only just. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Complying again, Lizali's curiosity seemed to grow until finally he was right where Zelda wanted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed up on her tiptoes and ever so gently brought her lips to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali froze for a moment before his arms came around her frame. He leaned down just a bit further and, much to Zelda's delight, reciprocated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda had not unabashedly kissed anyone in this lifetime, but it felt just as amazing as she hoped it would- even more so being that his nose was much higher than hers and they did not bump uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's lips were smooth and soft against hers, and so gentle- almost hesitant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda chuckled as she pulled away, wondering if she had accidentally made the prince bashful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back a bit as well and tilted his head at her. She blinked at him, not certain of what to say, if anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite an approach,” he said quietly. It sounded as if he tried to speak at his normal volume his voice would crack. For some reason, the idea that she had caused such a thing delighted Zelda. “So gentle and sweet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Zelda's turn to tilt her head with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali chuckled and nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Among the Zora,” he said, “a kiss will generally not be seen in public- not because it is taboo, but because, being the way we are, it is usually a fairly violent affair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda was stunned. “Violent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some believe we are closely related to sharks, and when a heat or 'rut’ comes around- when interest in a partner grows and is reciprocated- it can be instinctual to bite and claim…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's gaze became sheepish and shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not something I have found particularly attractive about my race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda found herself smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that,” the prince continued, “that was..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's hands came up to hold Zelda's face. There was something wonderfully moving about the action and Zelda sighed as Lizali brought their faces together once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were just a bit firmer against hers, something more fervent about the action, but he still remained gentle. He kissed her slowly, passionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda felt as if she was absolutely melting- liquid heat growing more noticeable between her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reciprocated the kiss, having as much care as she felt coming from the prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally parted her lips, though, there was a slight shift. She felt Lizali's sharp inhale and his lips followed suit, instinctually allowing her access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda's tongue slid into his mouth and across his teeth. He exhaled sharply and, to her surprise, pulled his body as flush against hers as he could. A small moan made it's way out of him and directly into her. Zelda eagerly took it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue tentatively slid across hers, mirroring all he could of what she was doing- of how she explored. It felt amazing, and he tasted so sweet. It was quite a surprise, knowing that the diet of a Zora was primarily fish. Nothing she took in was unpleasant at all, however; his anatomy obviously quite adapted to breaking down such creatures efficiently. She hummed back and felt a pleased shiver wrack Lizali's frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally pulled away, Zelda found that the prince was blushing heavily from his piqued interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him, feeling just as interested and probably just as flushed. She pushed herself up onto her toes once, and then again to plant small kisses at the edge of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression flickered for the briefest moments. He looked so hungry, but it quickly settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda was impressed with how well he was able to push aside those instincts he had mentioned he did not so much care for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was curious though, about how exactly it would work, about how far he was able to restrain what had allowed his race to thrive for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing down, she was intrigued to see only the barest hint of of arousal from him- considering how interested he was in every other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew enough of Zora anatomy to place just where their genitals were hidden- carefully concealed behind special overlapping scales in their pelvic area - and knew that they emerged only when needed. Lizali's had not emerged, at least not noticeably. His scales had parted though, to reveal a slightly pink line where they were concealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda hummed as she looked back up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved one of her hands to trace the edge of his jaw. His eyes closed at the gentle touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizali?,” she called softly and he opened them to look at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda tilted her head down just so, gesturing vaguely between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali laughed- his head had a wonderful way of dipping backwards when he did- and nodded when it quieted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached up to one of Zelda's wrists and gently pulled her hand from his neck. He left her other one there, but moved the one he was holding downward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali exhaled quietly. If he had anatomy similar to hers, Zelda was certain he would have gotten goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hands lowered until they were level with Lizali's barely exposed slit. Lizali gently pressed Zelda's hand flat against himself and inhaled at the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of her wrist to bring his hand back to her cheek. Zelda smiled, but glanced down, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the barest hint of something wet and slippery on the edges of his still shy opening. It was also incredibly warm, moreso than she had expected. She slid her hand down gently, and then back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's eyes closed and he made a sound Zelda could only describe as a purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought almost made her giggle, but she focused on the good she seemed to be able to do for the prince Instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pet him gently a few more times before bringing her hand back up and pushing slightly with her middle finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hint of wet and slippery became something quite obviously so. His slit was quite slick, though still slightly tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda gentled her finger and Lizali whined quietly. His hands pulled her closer to him- not getting in the way of her lowered arm, but pulling as much as he could flush against his side. Her cheek met with his chest and her hip with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda could hear the sound of his heartbeat as well as feel it- his blood was coursing strongly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid her finger up and down again and Lizali buried his head in her braided hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali nodded against her, pressing her closer for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda took his word and kept moving her finger gently until his pink slit began to relax. She was surprised to find that, as it separated, nothing began to poke through, but rather it sank in and felt akin to what she would have expected another woman's sex to feel like. She did not penetrate, however. Not until she had circled the edges several times- giving Lizali plenty of warning. He hummed against her, making no signs of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zelda did finally dip her finger, she did so only slightly. She pressed just until she felt heat engulf her fingertip and then paused. Lizali made a choked noise, but a good one. She was gentle enough that she felt his flesh relax even more underneath her and took a relieved breath. She had no intention of hurting him, though his actions suggested he had expected to be treated roughly. It was nothing against Zelda, nor was it any assumption about her, but an expectation that was brought from years of quietly observing such behaviors. She knew this based on his earlier statements and his cautious actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that she was being so gentle was an obvious turn-on for him. It was one for Zelda too, and that gave her an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly leaning back, she separated most of herself from Lizali's grip. She left her lower hand in place though and looked up to give Lizali a questioning smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” She asked again, this time glancing down more obviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still would have been happy had he wanted to say no, but to her greater delight the price nodded. He carefully unwound his arms from around her and settled them on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda found she quite liked the natural weight behind his gesture. His hands were solid and strong, but soft. He did not press.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands remained on her even as she carefully kneeled- mirroring what he had done as he had undressed her. She had the vague sense she was pretty much doing the same thing and had the same idea in mind and found she loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she pulled her gaze from his to look where her hand still rested. Lizali was slightly swollen and the pink had darkened to nearly purple. She knew this to be a good thing though and did not hesitate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving her fingers away, Zelda pressed the tip of her nose to his pelvis just above his exposed slit. She then slid out her tongue and pressed it to that amazing heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali whined above her, head falling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda licked gently, pressing only enough to give the prince the lightest of sensations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully too, she was also hesitant about her lack of experience, but she paid close attention to every detail she could. One that struck her was how pleasant a taste she received. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fluid that lubricated the prince was extremely slippery, but also had an almost spicy quality to it. It was musky and heady in the best sense, further kindling the the heat she had been gaining in her lower half. It took a fair amount of will for her not to press her fingers down on herself and gain some sort of friction. Instead, Zelda opted to press just a bit further with her tongue- it's wetness sliding easily into Lizali’s opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali keened, one hand coming up to grip the back of Zelda's head, and the other gripping her shoulder to anchor himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took it as a good sign and licked marginally harder, pressing further than she had allowed her finger to go. She wiggled her tongue up into him and Lizali seemed to struggle not to squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He pressed her closer and Zelda pressed until her tongue was extended as far as it could go- being careful not to press her teeth into Lizali's sensitive flesh. She wiggled it more, gaining a stronger sense of his musk and Lizali shifted. He hunched over her slightly, reveling in the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muscles that were once still tense relaxed. Zelda felt a rush of heat on her jaw as his slit opened wide, revealing his most inner bit of anatomy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda licked all she could, reaching up and down before pulling her head away to allow herself to view her handiwork. She did not have to look up to the prince to know he was blushing, but she made no gesture to make him feel embarrassment was needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she saw was utterly fascinating. Instead of having one small and tight channel, Lizali had two large and open ones splitting in each direction across his pelvis. They were slick and shiny and looked actually quite ready to accept some form of penetration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda looked up to Lizali find him indeed blushing furiously, but also just as intrigued as she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still looking at him, Zelda brought her hand back up and rested it to the side of Lizali's opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” She asked once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali tilted his head, a sudden curiosity burning in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he been hesitant, Zelda would have asked again, just to be sure, but he had answered with such conviction she was able to gather just how much he wanted to see what she would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling softly, Zelda looked back down and slowly brought her fingers to rub against the outer lining of his slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali moaned quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda teased for a few moments before she slid two of her fingers down into him, gaining lubricant as she worked. Lizali's moan was quite a bit louder- his frame jerking in pleasure. She rubbed back and forth several times, feeling light ridges lining both sides, before crooking her fingers to also feel both the top and bottom of his openings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali keened, gripping her shoulder harder than he had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat radiated from the Zora- something Zelda found intriguing. Zoras were almost always cool to the touch for Hylians, yet he had flushed and produced a surprising amount of body heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda licked at the very edge of his opening as she probed further into that warmth with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was imagined, but Zelda felt as if Lizali had become even slipperier, her fingers sliding in and out with no resistance at all. She was fairly certain she could add an extra finger to each side and still not have a problem, but that seemed a bit much for a first experience. Instead, Zelda tilted her head up deviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's eyes blinked open at her pause before Zelda flattened her tongue and moved her head up his abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had exactly the effect she had hoped for. Lizali burst out laughing- his hands suddenly tugging Zelda upright. He twitched as her fingers slid out of his slit, but otherwise continued to giggle until Zelda couldn't help but join in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair is fair,” he said as he started to catch his breath. “That was also funny. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda hummed in amusement as she hugged the Zora Prince and nuzzled into his chest. She was awed that they had both made one another laugh, but it felt right. It made everything about this random occurrence feel right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali chuckled, pressing a hand to her head. His fingers wove gently into her hair above her braid and his head also dipped to touch to hers. Zelda felt his lips press where they touched and she sighed, an unfamiliar but pleasantly warm sensation bubbling in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only as he inhaled that Zelda realized she had wrapped her arms around a gill and quickly loosened her grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali laughed, catching her clean hand as she fumbled to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry,” he said patiently, “you did not hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda ducked her head with a sheepish smile, still holding to her apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali brought her fingers to his lips before pulling her closer once more. He smiled down at her, the fingers of his other hand beginning to play with fallen strands of her hair again. It felt extremely nice, despite it being damp and slightly tangled. He didn't seem to mind at all, even going so far as to gently work a tangle free. He seemed as fascinated with her hair as she did with his gills and Zelda involuntarily giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Lizali exhale as she did and he looked down to question her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda shook her head, not quite in the frame of mind to discuss the nuances of their bodies right at the moment. For now she was reveling in being held, for having been able to bring the one she was holding some forms of pleasure. The thought rippled through her leaving a bashful wonderment in it's wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali inhaled again and Zelda realized he must have been picking up on her own arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing, she was just thinking of apologizing when he slid both of his hands down and bent slightly until they were eye to eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands wrapped around her thighs tentatively and Zelda exhaled, not sure what to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His asking was coupled with a small squeeze to her legs. Though she still wasn't exactly sure what his intentions were, Zelda had no mind to say no whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing she knew, Lizali had hoisted her up. She instinctively hooked her knees around his hips and brought her arms around his neck for Balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have made a surprised noise as he looked at her with an apology. He also offered her a small kiss to the side of her mouth before tilting his head speculatively.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Would it be more comfortable to take this to the bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason Zelda felt herself flush. It sounded logical enough- more than logical, it sounded absolutely wonderful. Something nagged at her though, as if they would lose privacy in moving from her washroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She contemplated for a moment on why that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali was just about to suggest something different when it dawned on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda laughed, feeling slightly silly for not thinking of it earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave Lizali an apologetic look before elaborating for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We've neglected to lock the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked at her several times before he also burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, still holding onto her, Lizali turned to poke his head out of her washroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked left and right, carefully listening to discern whether or not that had been an issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda bit her lip to keep from giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was satisfied they were alone in her quarters, Lizali looked back down and asked, “Would it be more comfortable to move to the bed?” again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda nodded, still trying not to giggle. He was smiling, obviously feeling the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something almost exciting about being so naughty and having forgotten to lock the door. Heaven forbid if someone actually decided they needed the princess’ counsil bad enough to just barge in- not because she was ashamed to be caught so with the Zora Prince though. At this point she felt anyone who had protest could step on a hornet's nest- her body was hers and his just as much his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, forbid if someone were to barge in because they'd be ignored... and probably have reason to have a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali moved, turning fully before exiting Zelda's washroom. Zelda held onto him, marveling at the ease he had in carrying her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought he might set her down near or on her bed, but instead he went straight for her door. He did another strange thing and pressed her up against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda blushed furiously, and even more so as he let her weight settle there to grab her wrists. He brought them up over her head and pinned them there to the ornate wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping quietly, she stared at him. He gazed back, a flattering smirk lighting his face. He gave obvious cues- moving slow- just in case Zelda might not like his treatment, but remained just as suave as Zelda had ever known anyone to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head as he leaned in to capture her mouth and groaned quietly into his kiss. Her legs squeezed his sides tighter, pulling him as close as she physically could. Lizali pressed back, pushing her hard into the door- though not enough to cause any serious pain or discomfort. Her braid did dig into her back, but it was easy enough to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nipped at her lip and Zelda gasped again, chasing him with one of her own. Her teeth weren't nearly as sharp as his, but she didn't use any more pressure than he had- merely teasing her blunt teeth across his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda felt heat growing below her. Some of it was her own, but the rest was not, rather it was coming from Lizali's arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali pulled away panting, pupils dilated. Zelda smiled at him and bit her own lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, he did not chase after his kiss with another, but released her hands. He then flicked the lock on her door before whisking her back into his grip and striding over to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set her down gently on her silken linens, staying over top of her the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda did not feel threatened or uncomfortable by the actions- as they were not possessive- but rather comforted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali obviously wanted to have as much contact between them as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were settled though, Lizali's eyes suddenly screwed shut and he let out a discomforted noise. His head bowed until it touched Zelda's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda immediately reached up to caress under his head fin- using her unslickened hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed, gently asking, “are you alright, prince Lizali?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered, but nodded against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda gave him a few moments, uncertain of what had prompted such reactions. She stroked his head fin gently as he inhaled, trying to sooth anything that might be wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali chuckled and brought himself up so he could look at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda felt one of his thumbs stroke her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. forgive me,” he said, “you are…mm”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hungry look Zelda had noted for a brief period previously came back into his eyes, but it seemed less that it was taking him over than he was revealing something about himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda stroked his fin once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered in response, fighting the urge to bow his head back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me..,” he choked, “I do not wish to make you uncomfortable in not having your permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda thought for a moment, carefully noting the prince's orientation. He was so obviously interested in her it was arousing in its own right, but she also noted just how careful he was being- just where he held their bodies apart. Zelda was able to glance down and note just how flushed and slick Lizali's genital slit had become. He was on the verge of drenching her thighs and she understood what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda, using the grip she had on his waist, pulled her own pelvis up until she managed to push her sex right again his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali choked out a surprised cry, his head finally dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda whimpered at just how good his warm slickness felt against her and placed open mouthed kisses against Lizali's temple. She ground her hips up, pushing into him before pulling back and panting in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are asking permission.. to take or be taken,” she said breathlessly, “then please know it is granted. Pleeeaaase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heady whine came out of him and Zelda suddenly felt something slick and hot slide up against her. She jerked in surprise, glancing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dicks had emerged simultaneously- yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>dicks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zelda finally understood why he had been so hesitant, but had no complaints in the least. She did have several burning questions pop up- the starkest of which was wondering if he was interested in giving, and if she was able to take both- but certainly no complaints. Even discovering they did not have a shape typical for a Hylian held no bother for her. The flexible spear shape seemed oddly practical, especially as he subconsciously rutted one against her and through her own wet folds. He was superbly slick, also surprisingly flexible, yet hard. Zelda rutted against Lizali right back and he moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hips moved opposite one another, creating a steady rhythm. Zelda couldn't help her moans and neither could he. They were dragged out as sensitive as their flesh was stimulated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali actually had ridges on the underside of both appendages, making the friction all the more pleasurable as they rubbed over a particularly sensitive spot. Zelda belatedly registered it as her clitoris, but gave it no more thought. She just felt amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda swore she would be able to do that for eternity, but Lizali then offered her something better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back further than he had been and Zelda felt the liquid heat she'd been gaining catch fire. He paused for a moment, panting just as hard as she was before opening his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been something Zelda did not expect- for who but only the most cordial, sweet, and polite Zora would even think to ask, to double check before he went on ahead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda couldn't stop the loud moan that wracked her entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice rose higher as one of Lizali’s cocks plunged into her. He was not overly rough by any means- in fact he was quite careful- but the stretch was still there in the smallest amount. It felt so good though. Zelda twitched, feeling her muscles contract around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali gave her a moment to relax before pushing further. The stretch was still there, becoming more pronounced as Zelda took more of him in- took in the thickest part of his cock- but it still did not hurt as she may have once feared. He was so slick and her own lubricant had been generously formed that it was not unpleasant in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moaned in unison as Lizali pulled back and rutted into her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda held tightly to the Zora prince's shoulders, grateful for their strength, just as he seemed grateful for the delicious angle she was able to arch her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali rutted harder and Zelda felt his thighs press flush against hers. Her walls squeezed around him when she realized she had managed to take the entirety of one cock. Zelda moaned loudly, grinding against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali moaned right back, fists clenching into the fabric beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda had never felt so full and- dare she say- whole. She registered the fact that such a thought might be incredibly dangerous- and pushed it aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment she didn't care about that. She cared about how good she felt and about how her partner was faring against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's eyes were slightly glazed, but he seemed intent on watching her, as if he worried of her discomfort. Zelda smiled up at him and pulled herself closer to give him another gentle kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhaled against her, his hips moving subconsciously as he kissed her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda’s breath hitched as she registered his other cock sliding against her. Both seemed to have more muscles than a hylian’s would have, and the prince also seemed to have some conscious control over those muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one sliding against her wiggled slightly, pressing down and causing the ridges to drag across her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda twitched and jerked at each pass, her body suddenly unable to keep still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted her grip on his waist just so, allowing her legs to stretch out and yet bringing her closer to Lizali's abdomen- almost until their bellies were flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's exposed cock pressed between them and Zelda did her best to grant it some sort of friction. It was a little difficult though, as slick as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her hips all the same and Lizali groaned into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda tried to pull herself even closer, enjoying the feeling of him moving against and inside her when suddenly her grip slipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had forgotten her fingers had been well and truly coated from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her slip caused her torso to fall. The weight behind that dislodged her legs from around Lizali's waist, also causing him to slip from her with a wet schlick. She fell to her sheets- which weren't terribly far away anyway- and ended up exhaling in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali stared down at her, equally surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda couldn't help but start to laugh, realizing how silly she had been to put all her weight on the wrong grip. She did nod though, answering the prince's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali smiled in relief and bent to nuzzle her cheek as she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda absentmindedly reached with her clean hand to stroke at his dorsal fin in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies,” she finally managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle reverberated through Lizali and into her chest as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am happy you are alright,” he said, “and laughing. It is so wonderful to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda looked to the prince curiously- and made a mental note to ask him to later elaborate what was obviously a much deeper thought attached to such a light sentence. His statement did, however, also prompt quite an interesting idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda smirked at her own frankly lewd train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure I could make other wonderful noises if you would like me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali froze against her for the briefest of moments as he processed what she said. When he did, his loud laughter was immediately in her ear and his chest pushed hers down into her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would,” he managed whilst still laughing, “if you are interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda nuzzled Lizlai’s cheek before pushing against his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back, giving her a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda smiled and quickly rolled over under him. She moved up onto her hands and knees- pressing her back to his chest and tilting her head to rest against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali did his best to look at her, but the closeness inhibited the action. Zelda giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out to place her clean hand on one of his and hummed thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might this be something to try then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally registering what Zelda had implied, Lizali wrapped his free hand around hers, getting a grip though it was still slick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he purred. He sounded pleased. Zelda's smile grew and she shifted backwards. Lizali countered by moving forwards until his slickness met with hers once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda tilted her hips to what she believed was a good angle before giving Lizali's hand under hers a squeeze. He squeezed the one under his in return before canting forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda gasped, the new angle filling her faster than the previous one. Her back arched as she countered for it, so many new places being stimulated. Lizali breathed heavily against her as they became fully conjoined one again. He gave each of them a moment to get used to the feeling, for which Zelda was grateful. Her walls were spasming, the fire racing through her veins having grown exponentially hotter. Lizali’s flesh was almost cool against her skin- almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted slightly,  spreading her legs wide to balance herself before exhaling. She inhaled sharply as Lizali pulled back, and the breath rushed out of her as his hips snapped forward. Zelda keened, the feeling of being full having become more pronounced, and shockingly sweeter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali moaned against her, pulling back to do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda braced herself against him, moving back slightly before his hips snapped forward to prevent herself from being bounced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His exposed cock pressed close against her, sliding along her clit once more and making the stimulation even sweeter. Her walls spasmed, dragging Lizali deeper than Zelda ever thought he would be able to reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali’s pace quickened and Zelda felt more than heard so many sounds making their way out of her. She did her best to push back, to stimulate Lizali as much as he was her, but his pace was strong, and she was melting into liquid fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Zelda was no longer able to hold her arms underneath her and collapsed. To prevent Lizali from stopping in fear he had hurt her, however, she still managed to arch back and beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, PLEASE don't stop!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard a growl above her, but took it as a positive sound as he readily complied. His hand squeezed hers and somehow he managed to move even faster, pushing Zelda into her sheets with each thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda lost her breath, holding onto Lizali's other hand for dear life, as the stimulation became too much. She felt her walls contract hard, rhythmically squeezing Lizali’s cock inside of her almost to the point of pain. The fullness came to a head and Zelda vaguely registered Lizali crying out against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp shooting pain slammed into her side and a searing heat crawled up her abdomen, but Zelda was unable to register it fully. Holding tightly to Lizali's hand, her world went white for several moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came down, Zelda found she was panting heavily, her legs still holding her up, but shaking considerably. Her knuckles must have popped from the force of her grip for the dull ache she felt there, but she couldn't think to regret it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali was still above and inside of her and she could feel his gills fanning heavy breaths against her sides. The heat that shot up her abdomen had apparently been his seed- his orgasm following hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lungs expanded to allow her a tired giggle when she finally registered that shooting pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like… teeth.. and it was.. wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda couldn't yet move her head to look, but she had an idea of what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several thoughts went through her head fast enough to make her dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in her- probably that snooty goddess- was royally offended, but Zelda felt her own emotions soften. She understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali was probably going to be mortified, but she already knew she had no anger for him whatsoever. In fact she was oddly giddy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” she hummed, voice cracking. “Lizali…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda forced her fingers to unlock from his so she could stroke his knuckles gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the teeth embedded in her side separated and pulled out from her skin. Zelda winced, but continued lazily stroking Lizali's knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt something trickle thinly down her side and that too she paid no mind. She was waiting for her prince’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's voice cracked heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zelda…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand Lizali had over hers moved up to gently prod at the damage to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm… gods I am so sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda finally managed to let out her giggle and turn herself just enough she could look up at him. His eyes were almost completely black, which was just as startling as it was fascinating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's alright,” she said, sincerity in every word, “I am not upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you're… I..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy blush lit the Zora’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda, to her credit, managed to slide herself forward on her shaking legs and separate her sex from his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned at the sensation, feeling exposed, sticky, and simultaneously less and more full than ever, but let it be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to sit as best she could under Lizali and brought her hands to his face. He winced. The action hurt her heart for all the weight and expectation she knew was behind it, but she was determined to take as much of it away as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda slowly pressed her lips to Lizali's brow. Her fingers stroked his cheeks and she stayed like that until Lizali made a small sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back to look at him, she gave him a most genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing,” she said. “YOU are amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali pressed one of his hands over hers, avoiding her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am... sorry for hurting you. That was uncalled for…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda pressed her forehead to his before she countered his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you would have preferred to ask.. that you got caught up in the moment. I forgive you. Permission was granted… is granted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's tense expression softened. A small sigh escaped him as he squeezed her hand gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have preferred not to hurt you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda nuzzled him before she moved back to catch his gaze. She was still smiling softly, maybe even a bit shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found I quite enjoyed that, actually… I would not ask you to bite if you are uncomfortable, but I implore you to have no fear of it should you want to..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda contemplated for a moment before adding, “or need to,” thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali's face flushed heavily and he ducked his head. Shaking it, he looked back up with a sheepish smile and nuzzled her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling quietly, he offered her a small kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said. “though ...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda felt Lizali's free hand touch to her side. She resisted the urge to wince at the sting there. Lizali did not seem fooled. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be best to get that clean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda glanced down mostly just for effect and nodded. She couldn't quite see where he'd bitten her, but the logic was sound all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TL;DR:</p><p>Lizali, the prince of the Zora and son of King Sidon, takes a soaking wet Zelda back to her room and propositions the princess for sex because she keeps staring at him (and he knows he's attractive/stares at her every chance he gets too). She accepts knowing she doesn't have to worry about having kids, they have fun, but Lizali accidentally bites her in the throes of passion. She's fine and not mad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Healing Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To clean the wound, Zelda invites Lizali to a bath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE/WARNINGS:</p><p>This is another intimate chapter, but less headcanons and potentially off-putting materials I believe. No sexual acts this time. Still a bit of blood tho... :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...May I assist you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda's eyes darted up in surprise. She hadn't considered he wouldn't be- she wasn't trying to be rude and demanding, just that she had no intention of pushing him away, though he seemed to feel he deserved it on some level. For someone else he may have, but not for Zelda. She pretty much had enough warning, and had given him a good surface area. Some things just came naturally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I would enjoy your help very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali smiled back and released her hand from the side of his face. He seemed a bit tired, and as Zelda started to move, she realized she was as well. They both had fair right to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stretched as well as she could as she reached the edge of her bed, Lizali following suit behind her. She went to stand, but was surprised when Lizali offered her his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took it gladly, expected to be helped up, only to find him pulling her into his arms in a bridal style carry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda laughed, grateful he was careful with her side, but also surprised at just how gentlemanly Lizali chose to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to yet obviously wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A huge smile lit Zelda's face as he carried her back into her washroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wet clothes were out of the way, so neither of them paid any mind to the pile, Lizali carrying her directly over to her bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let her down and Zelda immediately went to work on preparing the water. Lizali watched, intrigued as she carefully selected a few soothing mixtures to add. She asked him to take one off one of her higher shelves for her and he readily complied, seeming eager to help. His eagerness and curiosity at her process struck Zelda as quite adorable and she couldn't help but beam at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the additions alright?” She finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali leaned over the edge of her bath- which was frankly quite large- and dipped one webbed hand into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved it back and forth before turning to her and giving a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not caustic in the slightest,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled for a moment before curiosity bubbled into his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those Zora-made tonics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda nodded, her hand finding it's way to the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They really are the best,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali nodded, but as he did so Zelda noted how his still-dilated eyes seemed to consider her more carefully. They slid over her frame and caught in places her skin was not so perfect, where faded lines and patterns traced uneven designs in her flesh. His eyes widened subtly upon noting just how numerous those faded marks were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda laughed and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the lack of miscellaneous ingredients,” she said, “they feel much better and have less of a chance of unwanted reactions…Not to mention they heal very efficiently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali smiled, saying nothing as he extended a hand to her. Zelda took it and allowed him to gently pull her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped her step into the water before asking permission to follow suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda smiled so wide she felt her face might get stuck that way as she moved into the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured to the water and Lizali carefully stepped in. The water wasn't incredibly deep, only about up to Zelda's waist. It did not come far past Lizali's hips, but being fed by thermal springs it was fairly warm. He did not seem terribly bothered by it, much to Zelda's relief, though he did take a moment to adjust before moving again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda extended her arm and Lizali took her hand to be led by. She moved them over to her favorite spot to soak- near the back edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali was watching her curiously and she slid herself backwards onto the stone and smiled as she pulled his hand indicating she wanted him to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mimicked her actions and settled himself comfortably next to her before she let go of his hand, pulled the tie from her hair, and gently slid herself a bit lower into the water. There was the barest hint of a sting when the wound on her side became completely submerged, but she did not let it be known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting her head fall back, Zelda closed her eyes and reveled in the warm water. She did so love her baths when she had time to take them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding herself back up and opening her eyes, Zelda smiled at her companion. Lizali had obviously been watching her and seemed enthralled by something she had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting her head, Zelda asked, “is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head in response, his smile soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the least,” he said back, “I am fascinated by your hair… it is so clingy when out of the water here, but when you dip your head back into it, it unravels.. it flows out and seems just as silky and soft as when you wear it down in the setting sun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly looking startled and blushing furiously, Lizali ducked his head. Zelda's tilt became more pronounced, but she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would appear mine was not the only one who's interested was captured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda said her words kindly, reaching up to stroke Lizali's cheek now that he was closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali took her hand and laughed, his head tilting back from the force of it- albeit good force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said, “I did find you fascinating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now?” Zelda asked quietly. She wanted to be sure she hadn't misjudged Lizali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still do, of course,” he said reaching for her cheek as well, “.. even moreso now… you are exceptionally beautiful- the way you keep your hair makes it shimmer so wonderfully in the light, and your eyes are clear like the most bountiful of all hyrule’s lakes in mid-summer.. and you are exceptionally amazing. Your laugh is so sweet and genuine, you are so gentle yet strong and courageous, and your care moves with you in every action you take… you are wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda blushed, listing into Lizali's touch. She had misjudged him, but in exactly the opposite way she had expected to. There was more than just mild interest. Lizali was intuitive and cautious and still he chose to act this once, following instincts and ending up even better than he had hoped. That is what it sounded like anyway. Zelda could not help but agree with that sentiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to have the honor of getting to know you more,” he said quietly and Zelda's blush deepened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The honor would be mine,” she said in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali laughed again shaking his head. It seemed he could say something more on the matter, but instead Lizali decided to carefully brush some of Zelda's released hair from her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of it had stuck to the wound on her side and Zelda winced involuntarily as it pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand retracted in apology before Zelda found Lizali moving gracefully around to her opposite side to get a better look at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed before a small chuckle left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda glanced over her shoulder to see him smiling in contemplation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair,” he said, “is also like an extra defense I'm not familiar with. It wraps so securely around anything it comes into contact with, as if to prevent it from getting to you.. it also hides vulnerabilities well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers carefully began moving individual strands from her side in an effort to clear the wound. Her hair had conformed to her backside as she lifted herself back out of the water and tangled over her damaged flesh. Zelda would have winced in not being more careful, but found she enjoyed the attention. She let him carefully pull strands away with one hand to hold in his other one. He was incredibly gentle, his large hands deft and precise. The claws he bore were of no trouble as smooth as they were. Zelda wasn't certain even she could have managed to avoid jabbing someone with her own blunt nails doing the same thing. It was rather impressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda quietly watched Lizali work over her shoulder until he seemed to become puzzled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pursing his lips, he tilted his head this way and that, trying to find the best way to get some errant strands that were tangled in the deeper bits of the bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda couldn't help but giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up apologetically, but before he could say anything, Zelda brought her arms up to the nape of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowering herself back into the water until it reached her shoulders, Zelda then extended her arms to push her hair away from her body under the water. There was a strand or two that had really stuck, but the rest came free without pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali took her hair into his hands as she pushed it back and kept it off her back as she came back up out of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda turned her good side towards him before taking her hair and draping it over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See,” she said in amusement, “there we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali smiled, still partially fascinated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not have thought of that,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda smiled back before she found Lizali moving to look at the wound once more. She switched to looking over the opposite shoulder to see what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He contemplated for a moment before gently grabbing onto her arm. He didn't move her; he was actually doing what he could to keep her stable as he gently brought water to drizzle over the bite with his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda hummed quietly. The healing tonic she had added to the water would help it seal more efficiently and subsequently heal faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, feeling quite comfortable. She very much appreciated Lizali’s help. She could have run the tonic over the wound just as easily, but she did not have quite so good an understanding of the bite, and wouldn't- it being on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizali poured water over it a few more times before Zelda felt him put his hand directly over it. He did not press, but it was an odd sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes just as Lizali's chin came to gently rest on her shoulder, his head right next to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at him curiously out of the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing she knew, Lizali had started humming. It was not a tune she knew the lyrics to, but found quite familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few bars she realized it was the Zora song of healing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda leaned into Lizali's touch. He pressed closer in return and they both relaxed against one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda's eyes slipped closed as he continued humming. It was incredibly comforting and beautiful.. she had not been allowed the honor of such a healing in this lifetime, and not in all did she remember one so intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft glow lit the room as his healing worked. Even behind closed eyes Zelda found she loved the color. It was gentle and warm and wholesome, the best healing could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And this is where I leave off for now. I have more material, but I'm not certain I have fully edited it yet. I will post more as soon as either I find time to do the necessary edits or find myself unable to contain my desire to share &lt;3</p><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to the chapters to come. Some are really beautiful if I do say so myself :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>